


2:17 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Mashed potatoes?'' Jonathan Kent asked with confusion in his eyes after he viewed Amos eating a different type of snack.





	2:17 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Mashed potatoes?'' Jonathan Kent asked with confusion in his eyes after he viewed Amos eating a different type of snack and shrugged his shoulders.

THE END


End file.
